Lelouch of the Immortal: A Tale of Rebirth
by FabledMaster2100
Summary: A world without war, discrimination, poverty and hunger is tempting at first, but a stagnant world of absolute good is also dangerous and mad. Lelouch embarks on a new journey, a new ultimatum to save progress. Are you ready for a new revolution?
1. Part 1 Return of the King

Lelouch of the Immortal

_A world without war, discrimination, poverty and hunger is tempting at first, but a stagnant world of absolute good is also dangerous and mad. Lelouch embarks on a new journey, a new ultimatum to save progress and humankind. Are you ready for a new revolution?_

Prologue

[Somewhere in heaven]

God: Lelouch vi Britannia, ninety-ninth emperor of Holy Britannia, a remarkable man who destroyed the old world and created a new. He was responsible for ending war and discrimination throughout an entire empire. Such a name in history was legend, as he fought for justice, succumbs to megalomania and died a tyrant. However, he planned his death to wash away his sins, knowing he achieved his purpose: to build a better world. He was but my servant and I now command him to become the ambassador of humankind.

Gabriel: My lord, what good is he back as a mortal when his purpose hath passed?

God: The world he built was indeed better off for all but not the one he intended to create. Certainly, it is not the world I intended to foster. After his death, his successor Nunnally vi Britannia promoted a gentle world of equality which complemented his dreams, but this world is unchanging, stagnant.

Gabriel: I see such a society is not one Mother Nature's desires.

God: That is why I must send my servant to Earth and change it the way nature intends it to be. Summon him with thy horn!

[Gabriel blows his horn]

[Lelouch enters the scene]

Lelouch: You summon me, my lord?

God: Lelouch, remember the aristocracy you eliminated, the social structure you destroyed?

Lelouch: Yes.

God: The world your sister governs has ended war, poverty, hunger and discrimination.

Lelouch: Sounds like a paradise.

God: Yes. But the truth of this paradise is that it elevated every human being to the aristocratic life, ones who do not think anymore. Furthermore, there is no improvement whatsoever.

Lelouch: That is not the world I envisioned.

God: That is why I am sending you to become my ambassador of Earth.

Lelouch: But I have banished myself from the world, redeeming all my wrongdoings such that the world can be a better place.

God: I respect you Lelouch, but you have a new purpose, a holy ultimatum as the sentinel for humankind, a messenger from heaven. I will grant you immortality and the power of Holy See, the powers in which let you watch for eons to come, not as a mortal on Earth but a divine being! Do as you wish to change the world once more my servant!

Part 1: Return of the King

Lelouch descended from heaven in a beam of light to a beautiful countryside, where a narrow dirt path and cobblestone wall lay side by side. On one side of the wall, lay a herd of grazing sheep, living a lazy life of eat and sleep. On the other side of the wall, there was an orange orchard full of fruit, ripe and ready to be served.

A warm summer breeze blew past Lelouch's cheek as he stared aimlessly at the two sides and commented, "What a beautiful sight, so serene and full of life that I gave up in my youth. I now regret Zero Requiem, had I not known this wonderful paradise." He sucked in a deep breath of fresh air into his transcendent body and gave a deep sigh.

"Life is too short for one to discover the world, no matter how much time is given to you," Lelouch said with a smirk on his face, "My immortal witch, you are wrong, life is too golden to be just accumulations of events, I pity your view on life." He marched down the dirt path towards the blue snow mountains, past meadows, hills and lakes. More importantly, he marched down the path of time, forever forward and irreversible, just as always.

For two days, Lelouch hitched rides on neighbouring wagons and vehicles that brought him closer to Pendragon, the rebuilt capital of Britannia, where his sister Nunnally sat on her throne in a palace that hovered in the sky. It has been thirty two years since her ascension to the throne as the one-hundredth prince of Holy Britannia, since the Zero Requiem, since Lelouch's untimely death as she witnessed.

"Life is a bore," Nunnally said while petting her royal kitten. Much has changed since thirty two years ago. Lelouch ended war and discrimination, and the remaining national wealth was implemented on welfare to erase poverty and hunger from the populace. With this enormous treasury at her disposal, the unexcited empress looked at her cat in a vacant throne room and said, "Life is a chore. At least I have fourteen more years to go." Apart from universal welfare, empress Nunnally imposed another solution to poverty and hunger: forced euthanasia at age sixty.

"The elderly are sick, ill composed and of no contribution to Britannian society," said the now middle aged empress. Nunnally opened a locket she wore around her neck which bore a picture of her face from when she was blind. "I looked pretty when I was young, like a sleeping beauty forever. I remember being taken care of by big brother and Miss Sayoko. I wish I can return to those innocent days."

"But you cannot," popped a voice around the corner. She stared at the figure with an appalled face. To her disbelief, she just heard a voice she missed so dearly for over thirty years.

"This can't be, big brother, is that you?" she spoke in a frightened voice. "But I am!" the voice replied. Lelouch stepped out of the dark and into the spotlight shining, revealing his Geass eyes. "You used Geass!" Nunnally cried.

"Do not worry, I am technically not alive. You may call me a 'material spirit' if you wish because I was slain before my throne on that momentous day," Lelouch said as he closed his eyes to remove his Geass, "But your gentle world, my dear sister is not a world god desires! It is not a world I fought for!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the society you created!"

"It is the one you aspired for. It is without war or discrimination among numbers!"

"That part is true, but have you seen the world outside? Have you noticed it looks the same as thirty years ago?"

Nunnally widened her eyes at this statement in which sounded absurd to her.

"This world hasn't changed. There is no development. To make things worse, you have imposed these rules internationally through my brainchild, the United Federation of Nations, haven't you?"

"Yes I have."

"You can diminish the amount of poverty by raising the standard of living for everyone, but when the conditions become absolute, it becomes an egregious error! This world you created is the consequence for this absolute!"

"It is also the consequence for my tiresome days as supreme ruler of Holy Britannia."

"You see, the world needs to change, starting now. I Lelouch vi Britannia command you with the power of god to appoint me as highest minister in utmost secrecy!" A gleam of light in the shape of a trident flashes on his iris as white light entered Nunnally's eyes, which possessed her mind.

"On my honour," she said obsequiously. The possession rite ended there, but the effect lingered in her subconscious. Her eyes reverted back to normal in a moment. Nunnally looked at her older brother affectionately and said, "Big brother, I am your younger sister but here I am an old woman, yet you stand before me as handsome as ever." Lelouch let out a chuckle and said, "At least you are still alive, dear Nunnally," Lelouch turned his back on her and said, "I have no time to chat, but let us talk sometime in the future."

Lelouch pensively commented on the citizens of Pendragon: Look at this city. I see two halves. On one half, every citizen lives in harmonious bliss; a life without worries. On the other, there is a clear lack of curiosity and intellectual pursuit. I wonder if Lloyd is still here, he is the man I never thought I have to talk to.


	2. Part 2 Twisted Laws Make an Utopia?

Part 2: Twisted Laws make a Utopia?

"Hello Miss, would you please search Earl… I mean Lloyd Asplund for me?" Lelouch requested to a worker at the Central Bureau of Intelligence. "Certainly," replied the desk worker, "I am sorry, but Lloyd Asplund was euthanized two years ago."

"What! For what reason," Lelouch asked in shock.

"Silly you, everybody in the world get euthanized when they reach the age limit. This even goes the empress herself," the desk worker replied with a smile on her face. "This can't be! That would mean the age limit is sixty and Nunnally has fourteen years ahead of her!" Lelouch computed from this clue.

"Who implemented this?" Lelouch questioned.

"Why but of course the Empress herself at a UFN summit thirty years back. I never met a person as ignorant as you," said the desk worker.

"Sorry for the bother," Lelouch said and ran out of the building. "Glad to help…" Lelouch ran back into the CBI building and requested for the whereabouts of Nina Einstein. "Would you please search Nina Einstein address for me?" he asked while gasping for air. Despite his physical condition as a 'material spirit,' it was no different from his past life. "157-1917 Hastings Street," the desk worker responded. "Thanks," Lelouch said as he coughed. He walked out of the Bureau, choking on air.

Lelouch took public transport to Nina's apartment in the metropolis. He rang the doorbell when he got to her unit. The familiar voice from his old friend back at Ashford academy erupted from behind the door, "Who is it?" Out comes a middle aged woman answering the door. It was Nina. Nina looked at Lelouch with a petrified stare, but a feeling of comfort sprinkled on her heart as moments passed. She recollected herself and asked, "Who may I be talking to?" Despite her aging, Lelouch still remembers that soft voice that hides behind her strong-willed and curious personality from thirty two years ago. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, you might remember me as Lelouch Lamperouge or simply Lelouch. Do not fret, Miss Einstein, I am not here to harm you," Lelouch responded honestly. She leaned back for a moment and said, "Come in, let me get you some tea."

The older Nina walked out with a cup of tea in her hands and served it to Lelouch, who was sitting on a couch. Lelouch took a whiff at the cup of tea, still paranoid on whether her grudge against him persists for what he had done to princess Euphemia. He then remembered he was granted immortality as a messenger of god and took a sip.

"Miss Einstein, you have a wonderful home," Lelouch remarked with nothing good to say.

"You should call me Nina Asplund," she responded, "Lloyd and I married thirty years ago when working on an alternative source of energy that does not require the usage of Sakuradite. But the experiment was cancelled by authorities because it had a potentially violent effect."

"I am sorry to hear that," Lelouch said, "I know your husband is gone because of the new laws, but I have always liked that man and his science myself. I regret never talking to him." Nina paused for a moment and stared at Lelouch with tears of joy, and said, "I am very grateful to have finally found another person who still has tastes for science other than my husband and me."

"And how are Milly and Rivel?" Lelouch changed the subject. "Oh! Milly married an actor and Rivel decided to be a driving instructor as well as a sports reporter," she said as she wiped off her tears. "That boy can drive anywhere and do wonders on a vehicle," Lelouch joked with a faint laugh. Sitting with Nina reminded him of the good old days at Ashford academy. Lelouch looked down at his lap and began to weep as he remembered losing Shirley and Rolo in his arms. Lelouch wiped off his tears and asked Nina, "I want to know more about the laws my sister created."

"Sorry, I do not know too much about them. You should ask a government worker for details," she replied.

"Nice talking to you Nina, may god bless you," Lelouch said as he gave a snapping salute. Nina gave her goodbyes and closed the door. She turned around with her back against the shut door, looking up at the ceiling and said, "I guess god does exist, seeing Lelouch for the first time in decades. I just hope my dear Lloyd is up there somewhere."

Lelouch searched for a copy of Britannia's laws at the CBI once again. "Certainly," said a desk worker, "Nobody ever asks for a copy of the laws, you might be the first."

"Sorry to bother you once again," Lelouch asserted.

"No problem, this job was very boring until you came along, a pleasure to help," the desk worker replied with a cheerful smile. For some reason, that smile reminded him of Milly's.

Lelouch left the CBI after saying his thanks and walked down the streets of Pendragon Central. "How odd? This city hasn't changed for over thirty years but the windows and walls look pretty clean and new. I guess the spirit of renovation is still persistent, though its purpose in this case is to preserve the old," he noted.

Lelouch stopped at a random hotel within his proximity. It turned out to be one of the most expensive hotels in the country, five star and luxurious like that of a royal palace, hence its name "Empress Palace." Without any money with him, Lelouch had to think of a creative way to bargain a room for free. He used his Geass and said, "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to let me stay at this hotel for as long as I wish free of charge!" His eyes activated as the front desk workers of the hotel eyes sparkled red around their iris. The workers hand him a card-key labelling 217 and he heads for his room. With one hand clutching the key and the other a copy of Britannia's laws, he opened the door to his assigned room, closed it and sat on a chair. He shoved the card-key in his pockets and began to read the transcript.

Laws and Amendments of the Holy Britannian Empire 

One, Thou shall not kill another Britannian

Two, Thou shall not steal from another Britannian

Three, Marriages are to remain monogamous

Four, every couple is restricted to a maximum of two children

Five, the limit to one's lifespan is sixty years maximum to raise the standard of living in Britannia and efficiency of our glorious economy

Six, A person will halve their maximum lifespan if they commit a crime.

Lelouch skimmed down the list of mundane laws until he reached the bottom.

One hundred fifty, when you see a girl with long, lime-green hair who identifies herself as C-Two, report to the authorities immediately.

Lelouch thought silently: My immortal witch is the sole enemy of this nation? What did she do to deserve this? Could it be something to do with her ability to spread Geass? If so, how many more contracts did she give? I have failed to end her life as she desired. I have failed as her accomplice! I must find her! The citizens do not care about the latter laws anyways, so she must be safe in hiding. Can she sense me even though I am not technically alive? I still have the power of Geass with me from our overdue contract. Is Geass what she senses? Lelouch contemplated on this issue for one entire night. Besides, as a "material spirit" sent from heaven, he did not require sustenance and rest.


	3. Part 3 Where are you my Alter Ego?

Part 3: Where are you my Alter Ego?

_My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, remembered as a Tyrant emperor who created harmony. But that is only a name. To a small faction which I called the Black Knights, they remembered me as Zero, a knight for justice. No matter how I deceived and manipulated them like pawns for my ambitions, they remained loyal deep down in their hearts. Was I a man who used evil intentions to create good or was I a symbol of good who slaughtered more than he needed to bring justice to the world? What is left to wonder is whether half my legacy remains._

Lelouch left his hotel room and walked out to the busy streets of Pendragon. "Excuse me Mister? Do you know anything about Zero?" Lelouch interrupted the man. "You mean zero the number or person?" the stranger questioned back. "The person," Lelouch replied straightforwardly. "He is dead," said the man, "He is long gone," the man said and left him. Lelouch asked more pedestrians about the being of Zero and everybody either replied that Zero was dead or presumed dead. Rumours as ridiculous as "_He jumped into a volcano_" and "_He was_ _killed by a waterspout_" were repeated quite a number of times.

"I guess Zero is now also a figure in history," Lelouch concluded quietly to himself. He let out a sigh and said, "At least he is still remembered as a noble fool, fighting for rights and justice."

Lelouch walked to the sky train station such that he can visit his sister the Empress once again. He entered the train and stood by the door as usual. With his hands in his pockets he looked around the interior. A familiar face caught the corner of his eye. A teenage girl with black hair, wearing a beret was sitting on a train seat behind him but it was her face that caught his attention because he recognized that face being C.C's. He recognized her finely arched eyebrows that resembled an oblong crescent, her shining amber eyes which sit proportionately on her pale, slender face. Her distinctive lips of a goddess rest underneath her symmetric nose and delicate philtrum.

To avoid getting anyone in trouble Lelouch remained silent on the train and stood patiently as he watched at the fast moving scenery outside the window. Unlike the serene countryside in the outskirts of town, Pendragon was a magnificent metropolis with majestic skyscrapers and dotted with many grand parks as its primary view. When the train stopped, the girl immediately left the train and Lelouch began to follow, abandoning his original plans. The girl walked very slowly, as if she was extra cautious when wandering home. Lelouch did not rush to catch her and trailed behind her. The girl walked about three kilometers downtown from the station into the residential area and suddenly started to run. Lelouch followed her zealously until the two approached a condo complex. The girl got into an elevator for the second floor, but the door closed right when he was about to get on. Lelouch ran up the stairs to the second floor and discovered her arriving at her apartment doorstep. Lelouch called her by her real name as she unlocked the door.

"I am Lelouch, I know it is you!" he blurted out while gasping for air. The girl stood there speechless and motionless. She responded with an unexpected embrace as tears rolled down her firm cheeks. Lelouch immediately deduced the fact that she was indeed his immortal witch. The girl pulled him into her apartment building, shut the door and took off her wig. The flowing lime-green hair of the woman he remembered fell in a wave. She was as enchanting ever since his death; never aging, never dying. The immortal witch impulsively kissed Lelouch passionately. She was a woman who reunited with her long lost lover.

"Lelouch is that really you?" she asked as she placed her hands on the side of his cheeks. "Yes it is me," Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch, I thought I will never see you again for eternity. For over thirty years, I have lived alone, knowing I will not die. I cannot make another contract because you enlightened me Lelouch. You proved to me that the power of Geass does not necessarily bring one to solitude," she said with an overjoyed face.

"My immortal witch, I am back for you, as you can see," Lelouch responded romantically for the first time.

"Can you say my name again but this time like that of a lover, like my lover?" C.C. begged with all her heart.

"I will wholeheartedly," Lelouch replied. He whispered her real name into her ear and a bright expression lit on her face.

"Please repeat that tenderly," she begged again.

"As you wish," Lelouch said. He did it again and C.C. kissed him amorously once more.

"Did you sense my presence?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. nodded and explained, "At first I was shocked to get such a strong signal that I almost forgot over the years, but it was a signal that I longed for. Let me ask you, how did you come back?"

"I am a divine messenger from heaven now, and like you, I am immortal, but technically a 'material spirit,'" he explained. "Then I can love you forever?" C.C. asked. "Yes you can my love," Lelouch replied affectionately. "I will love you forever Lelouch and nothing can separate us anymore, not even death," C.C. whispered by his ear, cuddled in his arms.

"I have a question."

"What is it _Lelou_?"

"Do you know what happened to Zero while I was gone?"

C.C. looked down and said, "He was Empress Nunnally's lord protector for a number of years but died from terminal illness. There was a national broadcast of his final words, with his mask still covering his face."

"Did they remove the mask?"

"They did after his death, but an unidentifiable pale face was hidden under it."

Lelouch looked up at the ceiling as sunlight illuminated the two of them, he said, "I am gravely sorry to hear that. Now it seems my existence is history."

"Zero was seen as a hero, Zero the hero! He remained as a knight for justice in the hearts of the people as you wished. You should be proud."

"I guess you are right."

"It doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we can be together again."

The two lovers did not move from that spot for hours as they rejoiced their reunion. But Lelouch later departed to meet Nunnally as he intended to before. "You are not leaving me, Lelou my love?" C.C. said. Lelouch kissed her on the lips and said, "I have to talk to Nunnally. I promise I will be back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He parted from her as she stared tenderly at him, waving her hand at her old accomplice turned lover.


	4. Part 4 Mindless Slaves and Lacrymosa

Part 4: Mindless Slaves and Lacrymosa

Lelouch left the apartment complex from those long and romantic hours with C.C. Now he is determined to confront his sister once again, determined to get answers. While on the train, Lelouch was deducing who is still alive since the age limit law was enforced in the beginning of Nunnally's reign. The law of Britannia restricts one's longevity to sixty years maximum, "Kallen is probably alive, and I know Milly and Rivel are. How old was Ougi? Perhaps he is gone.

After some twenty minutes have passed, Lelouch got off the train and noticed a sea of people walking in and out the station. Their faces looked blank like unguided dogs. "Look at these people. They live like aristocrats with everything accessible to them but they act like mindless slaves to the empire! It seems like I can manipulate them even without the aid of Geass! You have done something remarkably sinister with your benevolence my dear sister. I want answers from you!" Lelouch thought.

He marched into the palace hovering in the sky, bypassing all the security with ease until he reached the entrance to the throne room. He tugged his collar and the two guards simply let him pass, still under the influence of his Geass. "Nunnally!" Lelouch roared, "What did you do to these people!"

"What are you talking about big brother?"

"The maximum age limit, the mindlessness of every individual out there and the restrictive birth laws. It is inconceivably unnatural! This is not how the world works!" he thundered, "Don't you think you have taken this too far?"

"I do what I must in order to maintain peace!"

"What looks like peace on the outside is but insanity within! What you have done is enforce a world of immorality and a world where people are uninformed they have rights!"

"What is the use of rights if you cannot live in peace, eternally in struggle?"

"What are you saying Nunnally! People have minds you know! They have rights to make choices in life; they have to be free, not domineered by your profane laws! You brainwashed the people out there to live life unaware."

"This is the blissful world you always hoped to achieve. Under my supervision I have created such magnificence! Isn't it just beautiful?" Nunnally said vaingloriously.

"No it is not! You have corrupted it! This is the world without change, the world our father wanted to revive through Geass and killing god!" Lelouch strongly refuted her sister's unsophisticated views.

"What are you talking about? And do not mention father again!"

"Our father wanted to create a world where everyone who is gone in our lives will resurrect, like mother, Shirley and Euphemia. To do this, he had to kill god and stop time from moving forward."

"I do not believe in a word you are saying. This is inconceivable!"

"I am telling you the truth! Father wanted to reset the world and making it unchanging for our happiness. I cannot accept such a paradise, that is why I slayed him and ascended the throne. Do you understand? Do you understand you are doing the same, building a society tightly controlled to prevent change and ensure stability!"

"You are horribly mistaken Lelouch. You think you are always right, but I have created a gentler world based on some of your efforts. I have established universal equality over possessions and life."

"Then where is the development, the change as time progresses? That was what I coveted! That is the natural world I wished you can live happily in!"

"I _am_ happy."

"Look at you, you wish to die but you still have fourteen more long years of duty left."

Nunnally gaped at Lelouch after hearing this truth which she denies.

"I have lived to love my nation and my people, which is why I created these laws, because I love them!"

"Where is science?" Lelouch attacked from another front.

"Huh?"

"Where is science? Must I remind you put our friend Nina out of work?"

"Science has been seen as a cruel tampering of nature; isolating the mind and soul from good, isolating nations from the harmonious bliss we live in! Besides, social welfare took care of Nina's needs."

"Look at you! You loss all your friends because you fail to know what they need! Nina wanted to resume her scientific research, that is her choice in life, but you cancelled all her experiments and shattered her dreams. She is now a social prisoner under your so called harmonious rule!"

"Lies! You are just my dead big brother! Guards! Eliminate this man!"

Several guards entered the room with standard Britannian pistols and shot Lelouch, however the bullets were stopped by his ethereal powers. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, former emperor of the world, god's messenger and humanity's sentinel. I have immortality and divine immunity towards these vain beings and their weak threats," he boldly declared, "From now on, you, my sister will listen to me and make a new world order tomorrow at noon. Bring back science, end this stagnant madness and end this massive collective of weak minds!"

Nunnally was frightened out of her wits. She trembled before his godlike powers and obediently complied. "I have two more questions," Lelouch requested.

"What is that big brother," she said while shaking and twitching.

"What happened to the Black Knights, Kallen and Zero?" he asked.

"Most of the Black Knights over sixty were euthanized. Kallen died from a serious case of leukemia and Zero died from heart failures and malnutrition. I know because I was at their deathbeds," she answered.

"Very well then. Who is the next heir," Lelouch asked.

The empress reacted with a slight gasp.

"No," she simply answered, "I am cursed to be unable to bear children and my husband, Fifteenth Prince of Exelica, died without any sons." Her expression was a woeful one that Lelouch never confronted before in his life.

Without speaking another word, Lelouch left the throne room with a cold shoulder. His act of indifference was guise to the deep pain he felt from this unbearable truth.

Lelouch walked into a dark alley between two stores in the city. It was night-time. He let out a tear of grief for his sister and faced the sky as tiny raindrops splashed on his face. He never wished to see his sister live such a dreadful life, which was the reason why he rebelled against Britannia's cruelty. The skies responded by pouring rain as he yelled, "Was all my actions in vain? Had I known…? Why? Why is the world so cruel?" Lelouch was mourning at the cruelty his sister had to endure, the tragedy that was her life. First it was her immobility, then her temporary blindness, next her exile to Japan (back then Area 11), and now her infertility. "How much more of this torment must my sister endure!" he cried in pain with his face buried in his hands. "I understand now! I understand you now! Nature is not perfect, nothing is, and therefore we humans cannot try and be perfect! But that is what makes the world so beautiful, it makes life interesting and to most, meaningful, such that our minds will wander and our curiosity lead us to discovering all its treasures and its glories! My lord, you are somebody! You truly are one hell of a god!"


	5. Part 5 The Information Purge and Revival

Part 5: The Information Purge and Revival

"Coming," C.C. said as she opened the door for him. "You are soaked, my love," she said with a gasp and brought him into her apartment building. It was pouring rain outside. Lelouch walked into her apartment low spirited and threw his card-key into the wastebasket.

"What is the matter Lelouch?" she asked. "Have you ever thought why I do not hate you for giving me Geass?" Lelouch enquired.

"Now you brought that up, I have always wondered why you were different from the rest. You did not show any hate towards me for giving you Geass," she inquired with her index finger placed on her lower lip.

"It is because I do not blame the deaths of my friends and family to your contract, rather I blamed myself because I chose to use Geass. I have chosen a path in which I caused turmoil and sorrow. I chose to be the harbinger of death and destruction!" Lelouch started to weep, "I wanted to make a better world initially for my sister. I later created a world where everybody tolerates one another by destroying the old, abolishing discrimination and social rank. I commanded Zero to assassinate me in public because my dream had come true and I have no more purpose as supreme ruler of the world. Now the world is better for everyone but terrible in a different way. Ultimately, Nunnally is not happy like what I hoped for. It seems my efforts and all those unnecessary deaths were all in vain. All in vain!"

"One who takes death to escape reality is one who walks the quick road to conclude his meaning in life. It is neither wise nor gratifying but the easiest way out of any contract," she responded.

"Does this mean you are as foolish as I?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes, but I have lived a life so long in solitude until I met you. You showed me that my memories were more than random events in life. It seems we were destined to share this contract now we are immortals," she said as her reply lulled his heart.

Lelouch paused for a moment to look directly into her bright yellow eyes, "Woman, now I have a new purpose: to restore the world by lighting up the minds of everyone. With Geass on one side and Holy See on the other, I will mend the world by restoring the rights and freedoms of every being!"

"We have to get you a change of clothes," C.C. stated.

"You have already forgotten one truth, I am not alive so it doesn't matter," Lelouch pointed out.

"It does not matter my love, I want to give you a change," she said with a mischievous look on her face. She pushed Lelouch into her bathroom and shut the door while holding a dry towel. A Chizu-Kun sticker can be seen on the door.

The next morning, Lelouch woke up rejuvenated by the sun's warmth. C.C. was still asleep with a charming smile beside him. He placed his hand on her face and whispered, "I will see you later my lovely witch."

Lelouch ran out of the apartment building and into the heart of the city. Within the crowd, he used his Holy See on many pedestrians, ordering them to pass on one short line: We want truth, we want change, and we want to know. Soon, the number of people who received this message grew exponentially.

Empress Nunnally appears before her citizens sharp at noon, standing upright with the assistance of braces. Cameras were around her, making this occasion an international broadcast. The masses gathered around her as she began her speech, "My dear citizens of Britannia. Look at the world around you, look at the skies above! Do you see anybody fighting over anything or neighbouring militaries striking down from the skies? No you do not. Why? That is because I have given the world equal food, equal shelter, and equal life. If somebody receives one more biscuit to eat, then others will fight to get more. If somebody is granted more living space, then others will quarrel over territorial claims. If somebody lives longer than the rest, then there will not be enough food or shelter for everybody to go around. I have given you all these blessings to count on, and an equal life to indulge. I have solved problems that what some of your parents called science, philosophy, inquiry and opinion cannot grant. So today, let us burn every document written before the year 2018. Let every past scientist, philosopher and scholar be, have their life limit shortened to twenty years maximum for encouraging inequality and treason. Let this new world order, the gentle world of universal equality and stability survive! Let us rejoice in this gentle world, where all our problems are solved, where we can sing and dance under the sun without worries!"

"Not so fast your highness," exclaimed Lelouch who made it up to the balcony. He was carrying an apple in his left hand and a pistol in his right.

"Do any of you know why the empress gets more food than everyone else? Why she gets to live in an extravagant palace, while all of you are forced to dwell in tiny apartments? Have any of you noticed equal lifespan cannot be met by everybody in nature? Will you know if all of these plans solve any problems when there is no problem to begin with? How can you conclude if all those books must be burnt and those scholars killed without knowing the consequence? Deep within your hearts, there lies a piece that wants to know. To know why she deserves more food and land from all of you, why there is nothing to differentiate between good and bad and an invariant life."

"Hey! I want to know," cried a voice form the crowd below.

"Me too," said another. Soon everybody started to discuss amongst themselves. The crowd then chanted, "We want to know, we want change, we want truth!"

"My fellow Britannians do not listen to this man! He is trying to poison your minds with stupid lies!" Nunnally exclaimed in fear that her citizens' simple minds will turn against her.

"I bet none of you know what will happen when I fire a bullet through your beloved Empress' head!" Lelouch spoke solidly.

"She will die," said a young man.

"How do you know?" Lelouch asked.

"If a bullet enters her head, it will stop her brain from working. Then her entire body will shut down," replied the young man.

"Glad to see you know," Lelouch said, "She has been deceiving all of you for decades, tightly controlling all of you with strict and unnatural laws! That is why her reign ends here!"

Lelouch points the pistol at Nunnally's head and said, "I am sorry Nunnally, but the world needs to move forward, that is the world I yearned for and the world god wants. I will see you in heaven, where everybody who leaves this world ends up." A gunshot was heard as the mortal blow rendered the empress' body to fall lifelessly. Lelouch caught her falling body before it touched the ground and clutched the locket around her neck which held a portrait of her beautiful and innocent youth.

"Forgive me, my gentle sister, you are the last person I would have to kill. Forgive me Nunnally," Lelouch wept over her limp shoulders as her blood stained his ethereal hands. Lelouch wiped his tears dry and attended the crowd before him with a new proclamation, "Now the world is ready to change, everybody is granted the right to know, the liberty to embrace the truth! People of the world; let us make a better world not by war or discrimination which brings more sorrow, hatred and harm. From this day, let us make a better world peacefully where we are aware of the world and curious at what it has to offer. From this day onward, Britannia will no longer be a monarchy but a democracy, where everyone is given a voice, equal rights and the freedom to know. Furthermore, let our love for knowledge bring new heights to discovery, freeing us from the tortures of suppression and the cages of ignorance. Let this apple be our symbol for the liberation of our minds, and the motives for progress, for change. I will say one more thing: the world is not perfect, the universe is not perfect and god is not perfect. That is what makes our existence worthwhile, our lives meaningful and our environment interesting. After this realization can we progress as one race and continue our journey forward in time. I ensure all of you will find a meaning to living! Let the new world order begin!" The masses cheered wildly as Lelouch ended his speech. Everybody clapped and danced, singing was heard throughout the streets and even the birds began to chirp in wondrous melodies and symphonies. The crowd did not know his name but he will forever be remembered as the man who liberated the minds of you and me.


	6. Part 6 The Contract

Part 6: The Contract

Three months have passed since the new world was created; Nina got her job back alongside other scientists. She just wished her husband, the old Earl Lloyd Asplund is still with her, but as time passed, so do people. Britannia officially became a democracy with a council for parliament and seats at the UFN. Schools and universities reopened as the older generation taught the younger more of what humanity knew. The world was reborn, a second Renaissance.

Lelouch and C.C. walked to the dirt path and cobblestone wall outside of Pendragon, in the countryside. Where the sheep use to live their lazy lives, but they left in order to find a new pasture to graze in. Lelouch and C.C. stopped at that pasture on one side of the cobblestone wall to plant an apple tree. With his powers, Lelouch enchanted the apple tree sapling such that it will never die and cannot be cut down, forever growing taller as time passes.

Lelouch took C.C.'s hands and proposed, "You know there is more to life than life on Earth. Your wish to die in my hands, fulfilling the contract and purpose has not yet been met. Since I am already dead, this contract will end without one of us staying behind here forever. This means it will also end Geass altogether."

C.C. looked into Lelouch's violet eyes and said, "This sounds like a good idea."

"I want you to promise me one thing," Lelouch requested.

"What is that?" she asked, gazing at Lelouch's handsome face.

"I want you to die happy, so smile while we fulfill our contract. "You will join me up in heaven C.C; consider this our marriage in heaven," Lelouch said.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she was deeply moved by his request.

Lelouch closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as well. He kissed her forehead for a long moment and her heartbeat started to decline, skipping until it slowed to a halt. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked tenderly at her angelic smile as it remained on her lifeless face, happy to have served his part in this contract as she desired.

Lelouch gazed up at the wide sky carrying C.C. in his arms and spoke to god, "I have done everything you requested and more. I think it is time for me to return to everybody. Let this blessing never end."

"As you wish Lelouch vi Britannia," the voice of god echoed across the vast land and grand sea as a great beam of light slowly ascended to the heavens for all to see.

Epilogue

_The tree still stands outside of Pendragon today as it is now called the tree of truth. It stands majestically as a symbol for the peaceful coexistence of, freedom and imperatives, law and order, science and faith. Some people say if you look and listen very carefully, Lelouch, Nunnally and C.C. will appear before the tree every summer solstice in their youthful forms, enjoying the awe- inspiring sunrise and sunset. Whether or not that rumour is true, the tree is a true testament of their lives and the celestial seal of approval for humankind._

The End


End file.
